Spirit Children
by Sevona
Summary: Wan was a student before he was a father. He was smart and handsome, and his future held endless possibilities. Then he met a woman, who turned out to be a spirit, and together they built a family. Wan loved his wife Raava fiercely, but fate took her from him leaving him alone with two unusual kids he didn't know how to raise.
1. NOTE

**NOTE**

This fanfiction is based on Mamoru Hosuda's "Wolf Children" or also known as "Ōkami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki" (The manga too cause it features some scenes that are not in the movie). For those of you who already seen the movie, you might have an idea how this story will go but let's just say some things are altered because 1) Nobody wants an exact copy cat of something that's based on and 2) Some parts have to change because the story is set in the Avatar universe. For those who have never seen the movie or read the manga, it's ok because some parts will be different from the story of "Wolf Children" (but you should watch movie and read the manga because they are awesome!)

Another thing I want to point out is that the story will be set in modern times with some things from the Avatar universe. Bending will be part of the story and some scenes from The Legend of Korra will be featured in the story (and probably some from Avatar The Last Airbender). Like I said before, some scenes will change because I want them to blend in with my story. I'm sorry if the characters are out of place. Especially Raava (she's took form in a 19 year old body so she has to somehow act like that to blend in with the crowd). Their children will have a little of Ame and Yuki's personality but I want them to be mine. Of course, I won't tell their names because it's a surprise! The girls name was easy to figure it out but the boy's name! It took me like three days to find one that I like and that it made sense for his birth scene but it's all good now! (Not that kind of scene guys!)

The cover of the story was made by the lovely megpeg034 from Deviantart! (The artist made it last year before I even had the idea!) Sadly, she deactivated her account and I think I should change the cover but in the meantime, it stays.

I have written a fanfic (I never finished it) before and had gotten good reviews except for one and thanks to that person, I got my first real critic. One day I will upload that fanfic (rewritten again, of course!) and you will know who I was before but know, this is the after.

Now, enjoy the story, favorite, tell your friends and leave reviews! Thank you in advance!


	2. Prologue

_Maybe you will laugh when I tell you or write it off as a fairytale. It couldn't be possible true…I mean…how could it? This is a story about my father and its true…every word of it. The woman he fell in love with and who gave birth to us. Because of our mother, m_ _y little sibling and I had a secret we couldn't share with anyone. That was..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Spirit Children  
_**


	3. Chapter 1: Encounter

Chapter 1: Encounter

It was an early summer day. The streets were crowded with traffic jams; the sidewalks too. Wan was walking down the sidewalk with his backpack. He was 19 years old in his second year. Even though he didn't like waking up early in the mornings, he was always positive. When he arrived, he thought how lucky he was to be studying at one of the world's greatest universities. Thanks to his scholarship, of course. Finally, Wan walk into his classroom and took a seat.

"WANNN! MORNIIING"

"Oh, morning Jaya" Wan responded, looking at his childhood friend.

"Hey, the professor won't mind that we made the assignment together?"

"Why would he…unless you wrote the exact same thing as I did."

"Hey!" Jaya said while Wan was laughing.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Did you do the assignment of Desert Cultures?"

"Yup"

"Great! Sorry! Let me copy it!

"Come on! Again? You were the one who told me you will do it at your home."

"You know that it's the finals of Pro-Bending! And I wanted to see if the Fire Ferrets made it to next round! Spoiler, they did! By the time it was over, it was too late and I was tired, so I went straight to bed. But still, that game was awesome! And that Korra chick! She's incredible! Do you think she's single?"

"Are you going to write the assignment or not?" Wan snapped

"Yeah! Thanks!" Jaya said, sitting beside Wan.

"Honestly! You need to do your own work sometimes Jaya" Wan said

"Pro-Bending Finals Wan!" Jaya pointed his pencil to him.

Wan was going to say something, but the professor came and everyone sat down immediately.

"Good Morning class" Professor Suyin said, walking toward her desk. She was carrying her suitcase in one hand and in the other one a Jasmine Dragon coffee. "Today we're going to continue our lesson from yesterday, so I recommend all of you to write it down. Where were we? Can anyone tell me where we left?

"Last time we were talking about the fire nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Yu Dao to be exact." A girl with black long wavy hair answered. She had green eyes and wore makeup.

"Excellent Asami! 5 points, but let's make it 7 for being specific." Suyin said. Asami was smiling while she opened her notebook.

"Ok, so let's continue about the colony of Yu Dao…

Wan written everything he could from his professor. He looked and wrote. Then when he looked up again, he caught a glimpsed of a woman. _'She was here last week too…I wonder what year she's in?'_ he though. This time she was wearing a light blue dress with her silver hair pulled into ponytail.

"All right then. Open your books to page 237." Suyin said

' _Looks like she doesn't have a textbook…guess that's why she so serious about taking notes.'_ Wan thought.

"Wan, what are you looking at?" Jaya asked

"Nothing!"

He kept writing, looking, writing, looking and to his surprised, class was over.

"Okay! That's all for today. Don't forget to turn in your attendance slips before you go!" Suyin said cleaning the chalkboard before heading off.

"Where's our next class again?" Jada asked

"Oh, um…" Wan tried to give Jada an answer, but he was staring at the woman earlier before. He noticed that she didn't turn in an attendance slip. Before he knew, he was walking towards her.

"Wan, where are you going?" Jada asked

"Go! I'll catch up with you!" Wan answered. He was running now, looking at the hallways until he saw her. For some reason, his heart was pounding fast and he didn't know if it was because he was running or if it was because of her.

"W-Wait!" Wan exclaimed. The woman stopped, but didn't turn her back.

"Please wait a minute!" He practically shouted. Finally, the woman turned. Wan felt that time stopped. Her face was very young looking. She had a small nose and mouth, but what Wan caught was her eyes. There weren't like any blue he had never seen. It was like the color of the ocean but somehow he felt that they glowed.

"Are you going to keep staring?" The woman asked annoyed.

"U-Um…sorry! I didn't mean to!" Wan said. He felt himself blush. "Here. It's an attendance slip. If you don't fill it out you will be marked as absent. So you might-"

"I'm not a student from this class. Am I a distraction to you? Then I won't come anymore." The woman said sharply. After she said that, she started to walk away. Wan still had the slip. He was surprised with her answer. Then, he started walking toward the exit and he saw her again. There were little kids running outside and one of them tripped in front of the woman. The kid started crying, but the woman helped him get up to his feet and then she patted his head. She was smiling and so was Wan. She started walking away and Wan ran to her until he caught her at the entrance of the university.

"Please, wait up!" Wan yelled

"Can humans mind their own business?!" She said it to herself, but she wanted Wan to hear that. "Was there something else?" She asked without turning her back.

"Well…how do I say this? Look, I don't know anything about you being a student in my class or not. But that class is pretty hard if you don't have a textbook. So from now on, please share mine!" Wan said, holding his book toward her. The woman was looking at him and then the book. Then she walked away. Wan felt like the kid that tripped a little while ago. He started walking toward his workplace with the textbook still in his hand.

"One Blossom Sunset!" Wan yelled

"Coming right up!" Mitsuko said. She was the daughter of the Firelord Izumi. Her mother wanted her to study in the Fire Nation but Mitsuko begged to let her study at Republic City. She didn't need any money because her mom can pay for the university but Mitsuko wanted to earn her own money and what better way to work than her great-great uncle's chain tea shop.

"Leilani!" Opal yelled. She was the daughter of Professor Suyin. Her mom encouraged her to get a job because those are good for college applications. The teenager that she recently called came to her and took her drink. "Enjoy and have a nice night!"

"Is that the last person?" Mitsuko asked

"Yep! That's it! Wan answered

"Finally! I thought the day would never end! With school and this job? Phew!" Opal said, sitting on a chair.

"School? Wait until you get to college!" Mitsuko said

"Don't remind me!" Opal held her hands to Mitsuko. Wan was lost in his own thoughts while he counted today's earnings. ' _I wonder if she'll come to class tomorrow after today's conversation.'_

"WAN!" Mitsuko yelled

"Aaahhhhh! Sorry! I didn't hear you! ' _What's wrong with me?'_ He thought to himself.

"Is something wrong because you have never been like this before?" Opal asked

"Nothing!" Wan said handing the money to Mitsuko.

"You know how I hate lies! Spit it out!" Opal yelled

"Wait a second...lost in your own thoughts, daydreaming, you haven't spoken a lot today...who's the girl?" Mitsuko said giving him a smirk.

"There's no girl! It's...it's college alright!" Wan said blushing.

"Come on! We know you when you're not acting like yourself! Not like Opal when she thought you were-"

"We are not speaking about that!" Opal practically flew at Mitsuko so she wouldn't continue. She mouthed 'sorry' to her.

"Ok, fine! It's a girl I met today after my history class-"

"We know it's a girl!" Opal said

"Details please!" Mitsuko said after rolling her eyes.

"You guys want me to tell you the story or not?" Wan looked at both of them.

"Sorry!" Both girls said. Wan told them how he saw the woman in his class for the second time and how he had offered her an attendance slip, his textbook and how she responded to him".

"What?!" Opal said

"She rejected you!" Mitsuko said. It wasn't an actual question, but she made it sound like one. Wan sat beside them holding a rag.

"To be honest, I don't know why she acted like that. I don't even know if she's coming tomorrow." Wan said, looking at the rag and then at the girls.

"Wan, she isn't worth your time or it's probably that time of the month." Mitsuko said, patting his back. Wan started to wonder what she said, but then he realized what Mitsuko meant. "Let's change so we can all leave at the same time!" Wan said changing the subject so Mitsuko wouldn't finished.

"Look Wan" Opal said looking at him. Wan thought that he put an end to all of this but he knew that something like this cannot be finished that easily. "If she does come back tomorrow, do what you want okay? We will support your decision n0o matter what. Right Mitsuko?" Opal gazed at her co-worker.

"What? I gave advice and you know the last part is true!" Mitsuko said. Opal thought and she agreed with Mitsuko. She got up from her chair and tapped Wan's shoulder so he could get up too so they could change. After that, Mitsuko closed the shop sand went upstairs to the second floor where she lived. When Wan and Opal finished, they waved goodbye to Mitsuko and both headed off. They started talking about the music group called "Chong and the Nomads" and the destinations around the world. When they reached her house, they both waved goodbye. Wan left and kept walking. He later decided to go to the supermarket to buy some things. After that, he went straight to his apartment and started making miso soup. When he finished, he did the dishes, took a shower and went to bed.

The next day, Wan woke up and he put on his nicest clean shirt and some good looking pants. When he arrived at the university, he got a text from Jada saying that he can't make it today. So when he arrived at the classroom, he immediately sat down. He was waiting for Professor Suyin to arrive and start the class fast so he looked outside to pass time and started to daydream. The chair beside him move and brought him back to the real world. The last person he thought will sit beside him was here, but this time she was wearing a yellow sundress with her hair down.

"Is that offer still available?" She asked, smiling a little to him. Wan was surprised that she smiled. You couldn't notice it, but he did.

"Of course it's still available, but on one condition."

"And it's?" She said, pouting her face. Wan laughed.

"My name is Wan. What's yours?" She smiled at him again.

"My name is Raava."

* * *

 **Well that was interesting! Right? Anyway, like I said before, I just started writing fanfiction again and I'm not that good but I know that I'll improve!** **Yes I know Opal and Suyin aren't supposed to be here but remember, this is my universe and I couldn't think of any OC to fill Opal's space but it was fun and I'm pretty sure I wrote her off-character so I'm sorry! Now, Mitsuko is my OC but not completely because in the Book 4 finale commentary, Bryke said that they were planning on pairing Mako with Izumi's daughter. So I brought her here! Her name just happens sort of like her grandfather! It was awesome creating her character! So, what did you think about chapter 1? Leave reviews and stay tune for Chapter 2!**


	4. Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises**

Months have passed and Wan and Raava got to know each other more. They were walking away from the university because classes were over. He learned that Raava majored Spirits History, works as a gardener and that she lives alone too. She learned that Wan loves to read and to listen to music but what he loved the most was watching the games of Pro-Bending.

"Oh…you do…well I think it's dumb"

"WHAT?! Have you seen a match? On TV? At the arena? DailyTube?" Wan practically shouted

"No! I just think it's useless how they use their bending. It's a mockery of the old traditions." Raava responded

"But what about airball?"

"Airball has been around for more than 100 years and there are only 4 airbenders left in the world to play it." ' _Technically 5 if you count Korra but she's the Avatar so it's actually complicated'_ Raava thought to herself.

"What if I take you to the championship game? I got two tickets." Wan asked

"Wait" Raava said stopping. "Are you asking me on a date?" She said looking at him.

"W-What? I..umm…I…" Wan said. He didn't picture asking Raava like this but he had to do something fast. She was staring at him and that just made things even awkward…especially the silence.

"Yes" He finally said. Raava looked at the floor so Wan wouldn't look at her blush. She race her head up and smiled to him. A real smile. He couldn't wait for the next week to come.

"YOU ASKED HER ON A DATE?!" Opal and Mitsuko shouted. Wan told them to calm down because people were watching from their tables.

"Ouch! Do you guys want people staring at us! Now can you two stop shouting every time I give you guys an update! Seriously! Save it for tonight's Pro-Bending match!" Wan told them.

"It's just that…I didn't know you had in on you Wan. You got guts!" Mitsuko said grinning at him. She and Opal knew that Wan was popular with the girls but he never go out on dates very often.

"Well...technically it was her who asked me…"

"Really? The tables have turned….Hey, why do guys always have to ask?" Mitsuko asked looking at them both.

"I guess it's because society is used to the man asking the woman on a date" Wan said taking a dish from Opal and started to clean it in the sink.

"Actually she misunderstood and-"

"Woah! Hold the ostrich horses! Are you saying she misunderstood and you went along?" Mitsuko said almost making the moon peach scones fall to the floor.

"I didn't want to disappoint her." He said cleaning the remaining dishes. "Besides, I like her" Wan said. He felt himself blushed now that he admitted.

"That's actually sweet Wan." Opal said clasping her hands together in awe.

"Well, we both want the details!" Mitsuko said pointing at Wan.

"Why should I tell you girls everything?"

"Because we are your best friends and we deserve to know your dating life" Mitsuko leaned forward looking at Wan. "Just kidding! But for real, we're your best friends and you're the one who told us in the first place! Besides, it's been a long time since I've seen you smile like that" Mitsuko smile. Wan was about to correct her saying that it was actually her who demanded it in the first place but he decided to brush it off.

"And it's very exciting. I mean, nothing like that will ever happen to me" Opal added placing herself on a stool.

"Hey, each of us is destined to be with someone. Be positive Opal! You will meet your special someone one day! Who knows? That person just might be around the corner!" Wan said sitting next to Opal giving her a resurging smile. He then looked at the clock and almost yelled at Mitsuko to turn on the TV because the semifinal was about to start. He then texted Raava to watch it on her apartment. The match was about to start and everybody in the room started cheering to their teams.

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked! This should be a pulse-pounding semifinal, folks! The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two. And Mako is knocked all the way back into zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of sync tonight. Ooh, that has got to sting! And Bolin loses his noodles! Literally. Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flameo Instant Noodles! Noodliest noodles in the United Republic. The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory. And Mako plunges into the pool! Can the Fire Ferrets hold on? The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now ... and the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They had better pull themselves together for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye._

"No! This can't be happening! The Fire Ferrets have never been like this except when Korra first joined." Opal said worried

"They have to win! We're talking about the Fire Ferrets!" Mitsuko said in anguish. "There not acting like themselves. What do you think it is?"

"Probably something happened between them." Wan said not taking his eyes off the screen. "But it's too early and besides, every great team has to have its ups and downs." His phone started to vibrate and he pulled it out from his pocket and saw that he received a message:

 _ **Raava:**_ _Why are the Fire Ferrets acting like that?_

Wan wanted to know too. It seems like all of Republic City was asking the same question.

 _ **Wan:**_ _I speculate that something happened between them. Probably a fight._

"Shhh! Round 2 is about to start!" Mitsuko yelled at everybody in the shop even though the place was quiet.

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin is in the pool! Ooh, and a blatant hold by the Avatar!_

"Was that really necessary Korra?!" Opal yelled at the screen.

"Woah Opal! Korra can't here you" Mitsuko said pulling her away from the TV that hung on the wall.

 _ **Referee:**_ _Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!_

 _ **Korra:**_ _I'll unnecessarily rough you up! Korra said as she waterbend a blast at the referee._

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _And the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferrets' only hope of winning is with a knockout._

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets are going next year" a man said

"They still have a chance!" Wan said looking at the man. Now he's got a crowd looking at him. "Even if it's just a slim one!"

"Young man, have you seen the way they are playing?" a woman said pointing at the TV. Wan did know but he still had faith.

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _Bolin_ _'s_ _knocked into zone two_ _, followed_ _by His brother quickly_ _!_ _And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder_ _!_ _Looks like it_ _'s a_ _clean hit._

 _ **Bolin:**_ _OWWW!_

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _Mako's in the drink and out of the match. Bolin keeps playing with one good arm! I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got grit! But how long can I keep it up? Apparently, not very long. Ferrets, the dream of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar's hands. With but three on one, I do not like her odds._

"This is not going to end well" Opal said tightening her rag. Now the whole shop came really was silent. You couldn't even hear someone sipping tea or eating. Everybody was watching the TV screen on the wall wondering what will happen next.

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _What an unbelievable effort here by Korra! She's dodging every element the Wasps throw at her! The Avatar finally gains some ground, but with only ten seconds remaining, it might be too little too late! It's the big kibosh! What a knockout! It didn't seem possible, folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!_

You could hear the cheers and the disappointments in the shop but they all agreed that that was one of the best matches of the season. Wan, Opal and Mitsuko hive-five each other. They couldn't stop talking about how each of the Fire Ferrets played especially Korra in the last second. Wan then excused himself and went outside. He got his cell phone out to call Raava until he saw her standing a few feet away from him.

"Raava…wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and you're right!" Raava exclaimed walking closer to him. Now they were face-to-face. "Pro-Bending in not my thing but it's not so bad. I was actually yelling sometimes from the locke-, I mean from the TV. It was so exciting!" Raava told Wan holding his arms while she smiled at him.

"I'm glad Raava. Let's go inside, it's starting to snow" Wan said pulling Raava into the shop. The place was still talking about the last match. The next match was about to start but almost nobody was paying attention.

 _ **Ring announcer:**_ _And now, the defending champs, the White Falls Wolfbats!_

Wan and Raava couldn't pass because the place was full with customers and fans. So they sat on a stool close the entrance but a little far from the TV. 

"So…how did you come so fast here? I thought you live in the other side of the city?" Wan asked

"Oh…ummm" Raava flinched. She thought Wan didn't noticed but he did "I was just at the campus doing some assignments and a student brought a radio so everybody could listen to the match". Raava said looking into his eyes. As much as Wan loved the feeling, he knew something was up. Raava told him a little while ago that she was screaming at the TV, not listening to the radio yet not even doing assignments…on the campus. Before he could say anything else, he heard a loud gasp.

 _ **Ring announcer:**_ _Your winners_ _,_ _the Wolfbats_ _!_

He knew know why that gasp was so loud. "What? How is it over already?" Wan got up from his seat and took Raava's hand and ran to the girls. The shop went silent.

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _With a brutal one round knockout_ _,_ _the defending champs. Their secure spot in the finals. I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor,' cause they're gonna need one_ _!_

Everybody was astonished but not as Wan, Raava, Opal and Mitsuko. Two questions that came in mind in every Fire Ferrets fan (including the team) was: can they do it? Can they beat the Wolfbats?


	5. Chapter 3: A Championship & a First Date

**Chapter 3: The Pro-Bending First Date**

A week passed and Republic City was preparing for the Pro-Bending championship with heavy snow. Not only was Wan preparing for that but he was also preparing for his first date with Raava. She agreed that their first date can be the championship. She was warming up to pro-bending but she wouldn't admit it. He put on a red puffer, some pants he found hanging on his sofa and a red knit knat with a fire ferret on the front.

' _Thank the spirits these are clean because I'm running late'_ Wan thought to himself. He grabbed his keys and almost closed the door until he saw the tickets on his bookshelf. He picked them and finally went out. He whistled while he walked in the streets of Republic City while remembering to meet Raava at the front of the arena. When he arrived at the arena, he started to look for Raava in the crowd and then he saw her. He never thought his heart could beat this fast until now. She was wearing flannel puffer coat on, black leggings, dark brown flat winter buckle boots and carrying a handbag. She was also wearing a sky blue knit knat with white snowflakes on it. Wan looked at her like the first time he saw her. She saw him and started calling him. Wan shook himself and started to walk toward her.

"Hey! Aren't you cold? It's starting to snow!" Raava said looking at his coat.

"Nope! I live close to the arena."

"It doesn't matter! You might catch a cold with that old coat! You need a new one." Raava scolded him. She sometimes treated Wan like he was still a kid but he didn't mind. It made him laugh because she looked like a mom scolding her child.

"Are you going to keep scolding or are we going in to see the match?"

"Right! Let's go!" Raava yelled and pulled Wan inside.

As soon as they were inside, they saw the placed packed. Wan never seen a championship this filled. He spotted two seats just close but a bit far from the field. He motioned Raava to the seats. He let her first and then he went to sit. There were several people selling snacks between the seats. Others were selling drinks. They sat down and Raava was looking at everything. She was amazed with everything and Wan could look at her like that all day. He didn't wanted to stop looking at Raava but he was hungry and he didn't want to miss anything from the championship especially since it was Raava's first time in a pro-bending match…or at least he think it was her first time.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Wan asked

"Umm… they selling flaming fire flakes?"

"Yep! Oh! And we should have lychee smoothies!"

Wan yelled at the people selling the snacks and the drinks. He order two packs of flaming fire flakes and two lychee smoothies. When they had their drinks and food, Wan took out yuans but Raava stopped him.

"Ummm, Wan. What do you think you're doing?" Raava grabbed his hand before he paid the vendors.

"Ummm, paying?" Wan answered raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I appreciated but I'm paying for both us" She said pulling out yuans from her purse.

"Raava!"

"I want this date to be equal. Please." Raava said looking at his eyes. "Hey, you have browns eyes, I never noticed."

"Fine and I thought you knew for a blue eyed."

Raava smirked at him a hit his shoulder a little slightly. She paid the vendors and both of them started to eat. Their eyes started to get watery and they drank a lot from their smoothie. ' _Good think it's really thick'_ Raava thought. As soon as she finished thinking of that thought, Shiro Shinubi started talking.

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbats' ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smackdown soup?_

"This is so exciting!" Raava exclaimed

 _ **Ring announcer**_ _: Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!_

The crowd started cheering. Fans start screaming each of the Fire Ferrets names. Others blow kisses to them. Wan started cheering to them and also did Raava except that she started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" He yelled because you could barely hear anything because of the crowd cheering loudly.

"Because I never expected it to be like this! It's all so exciting and new!" Raava yelled and started to laugh again. Wan couldn't help but join her. Then the crowd hush down to see the Fire Ferrets mascot performed some tricks. When he finished, the crowd clapped and whistled. Raava told Wan that the fire ferret was cute.

 _ **Ring announcer:**_ _And their opponents, the three timed defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!_

Suddenly the Wolf Bats appeared wearing purple capes and bat masked. As soon as they started howling, fireworks went off all around the arena. Wan and Raava were astonished but that didn't stop the crowd from cheering. Tahno took off his mask and cape and bowed to the crowd and his teammates followed.

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _The champs and challengers face off at the center-line and here we go!_

"It's starting!" Raava shouted.

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing. Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor. Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says 'No, thank you sir!_

"That was a nice shot from Bolin!" Wan said while Raava nodded in agreement.

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _The waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched. Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul. Or apparently not._

 _ **Mako:**_ _What's the big idea, ref? That was a hosing foul!_

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit. A questionable call by the officials. Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick!_

"What's with the refs?! There were clearly a lot of fouls!" Raava said angrily.

"Well I wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of pro-bending?" Wan said amused. Raava looked at him and started to clear her throat.

"I did a little reading before I came here. That Wolfbat clearly bent a disk outside of his zone." Raava angrily pointing at them. Wan just stared at her questioning to himself if he created a monster.

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood. Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one. Oh ... a splash-and-clash sends the Avatar to zone three as well. It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a- Hold on a second, folks! Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely. What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two._

"What's wrong with these refs?" Raava asked

"They've been paid off; it's the only explanation. Someone wants the Fire Ferrets to lose." Wan answered.

"If the Wolfbats are gonna fight dirty, then so should the Fire Ferrets." Raava turned to look at the Wolfbats.

"Woah" Wan said holding Raava like she was going to blast off her seat and bend the Wolfbats by herself. "No they can't! The refs have it out for them. If they're going to win this thing, it has to be fair and square.

"Argh, that's no fun but ... all right." Raava said disappointed.

"I did create a monster" Wan said to himself.

 _ **Ring announcer:**_ _Round two!_

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all. But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand. Wowzers! Those look like illegal head shots to me!_

 _ **Ring announcer:**_ _Round two will be decided with a tie-breaker!_

"Please let the Fire Ferrets win the coin toss" Wan said quietly but Raava heard him and then she put her hand on him. Wan looked at her and she smiled. He smiled back at her.

 _ **Referee:**_ _The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?_

"YES!" Raava shouted and Wan joined her and so did the crowd who were rooting for the Fire Ferrets.

 _ **Korra:**_ _I'm taking this one. Let's go! You and me, pretty boy!_

 _ **Tahno:**_ _Thought you'd never ask._

The other team member's moved away from the center as the center elevates itself with Korra and Tahno in the middle, preparing to fight. Korra and Tahno move around for the first strike.

 _ **Tahno:**_ _Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot._

Korra narrows her eyes and waterbended at Tahno. Tahno dodges it but he gets hit under the chin by a stream of water. Tahno collapses out of the ring and the bell rings.

 _ **Korra:**_ _Hmph, chump._

Wan and Raava are shocked from the tie breaker along with the Fire Ferret's fans.

 _ **Ring announcer:**_ _Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!_

 _ **Mako:**_ _Nice one!_

 _ **Bolin:**_ _That's the stuff. You are my herooo-ah!_

 _ **Tahno:**_ Let's send them to a watery grave!

"They might actually win this thing!" Raava said excitedly to Wan. He was still surprised but he nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe sweet-tempered Avatar Aang was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails." Wan said impressed. "Hey, I don't have any more fire flakes, do you still have?" Raava stared at him and handed her fire flakes. "Thanks!" Wan said with his mouth already full. Raava gave him a thumbs up while drinking her lychee smoothie.

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _One round apiece: who wants it more? The Wolfbats fly out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions. The challengers are showing a lot of heart but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now. Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs? It's all down to this final round! Mako is leaving it all in the ring but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans! Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!_

 _ **Referee:**_ _Knockout!_

The crowd begins an uproar. Wan and Raava were in shock. They looked at each other and both thought that the Fire Ferrets had a chance.

"Oh, come on! Those were illegal head shots! Open your eyes, ref!" Raava yelled furiously while waving her hands.

"I can't believe it! Those were illegal head shots! The Fire Ferrets could have won if it weren't for those refs and the Wolfbats!" Wan said angrily.

 _ **Shiro Shinobi:**_ _Well, folks it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions._

"Let's go, I'm already sick of this." Wan said standing up extending his hand to Raava. She looked at his hand and immediately took it. Fans where already getting out to the exit disappointed in how the championship ended. Wan sometimes looked back to see how she was doing. Every time Wan looked at her, she smiled. When they were finally outside, Wan told Raava that he knew a place where they can talk peacefully. Raava agreed to go. The two went walking together silently but still holding hands.

* * *

 **This was probably not the best chapter that I have wrote (for now) but I think it came decent. The title of this chapter had a little change. It's supposed to say "A Championship and a First Date" but looks like there's a character limit so it came out like that. Now that we got that cover, the snacks are actually real ones from the Avatar world so credit goes to Avatar Wiki! Oh and yes, Raava's boots are real and so is her coat! The boots are like Korra's from Book 4. Names of each item will be below. Ok, now the story is starting to go to the Wolf Children path (with twists) and I really hope you all like it! Don't forget to leave a review and stay tune for Chapter 4!**

 **NOTE: The Pro-Bending scene is from "The Legend of Korra - Book 1 Air; Episode 6: And the Winner is..."**

 **Raava's boots -** **Womens-Suede-Winter-Buckle-5-5-10/dp/B006CB2XXI (Dark Brown)**

 **Raava's puffer coat - Packable Down Puffer Coat (Blush Solid)**


	6. Chapter 4: The Path of Truth Part 1

**Chapter 4: The Path of Truth Part 1**

Wan and Raava were already a far away from the arena and yet, they haven't said a single word. Wan thought that it was because of the way he reacted when the Fire Ferrets lost so he was feeling guilty about it. Raava on the other hand, didn't know why he was quiet so she decided to break the silence.

"Ok, tell me."  
"What?"  
"Why Wan?"  
"My name? Oh well, it's kind of a long story..."  
"I'm all ears."  
"Ok, so my mom was from a lower class family and my dad was a royal guard. One day, the two of them met on the market. They became fast friends and soon, they fell in love. As cliché as it sounds, their families didn't want them to be together. Afraid to be caught, they met every night. In one of those nights, they learned that my mom was expecting a child. They were both happy and frightened. But after that, my dad got drifted to the Spirit Wilds War and my mom couldn't stop crying. When she learned that he died, she went into a dark place, but then she saw the light, remembering that she was carrying his baby. She was carrying hope. Before I was born, my dad mentioned that he wanted his kid to have ten thousands opportunities that they couldn't have. That's why my mother named me Wan, it means ten thousand. She died when I was 8 and I remember clearly hearing that my relatives didn't want to keep me. So they placed me into an orphanage. Then my grandfather from my father's side never knew about my existence since he was divorced from my grandmother and he lived in another city. He immediately adopted me when I was 12. Back then he told me all kinds of stories about my father when he was young. You know, he was the one who convinced me to go to Republic University and I thank the spirits every day for that. But…he died last year before I moved here due to breathing problems. That day at his funeral, I promised myself that not only will I graduate for myself, but I will graduate for my mom, my grandfather and my dad." Wan said, smiling with tears forming in his eyes. "Sorry! I sort of told you my whole story!" Then he looked at Raava and noticed that she had tears forming in her eyes too. They both stopped walking.

"Hey! It's all okay! Don't start crying!" Wan hold Raava's face and he started to wipe away her tears. She laughed.

"I was forming tears? So that's how it feels. It's just that…it's a sad story. I'm sorry." This time she started to cry. Wan pulled her into a hug and then he started to tear up. They held on to each other for a long time. Raava pulled away first wiping her tears, then Wan's. She realized what she has done and immediately pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way" She said, embarrassed not looking into his eyes. He got her chin and raised her face so they were both looking into each other.

"You didn't make me feel bad. It was actually good to tell that to somebody. You're actually the first person to know that."

"Oh…now I don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

"Never mind. We should keep walking to our destination." She pointed to the path ahead of them. Wan agreed and both started to walk again. They finally reached a balcony facing Yue Bay. They stared at the scenery. He started to talk to break the silence.

"You said you work?"

"Ah yes, as a gardener."

"Wow! You must be good at that!"

"I guess so," She hesitated, but she continued speaking. "As a gardener, I get to see all kinds of people's houses (and gardens). There are really lots of different ones. Houses with money, houses without. Houses with huge families, houses with one person. Houses with babies or houses with just old people. If had a house, I built a bookcase and put as many books as I can. If there's no more space, then I build another one. You just can't put a price to it." Raava said, smiling all the time but then her smile turned into a sad face. "Must be nice to have a house to walk and say "I'm home"." Wan looked at her and started blushing and this time he didn't mind it.

"…Then…I'll say "Welcome back" to you." Wan said, staring at the sea. Raava felt like she was going to burst because of all of these new feelings. She looked at Wan and he turned to her and smiled. She felt admiration for the things he always said and she knew she couldn't deny this feeling she was having for him. Suddenly, it started to snow.

"It's snowing!" Raava shouts.

"Looks like Republic City is welcoming Spiritmas early."

"Why would you say that? It's been snowing since last week." Raava says. She was starting to get confused until she sees Wan pointing up. For a moment, she couldn't believe what she saw, a mistletoe. She kept staring at it because if she looked at Wan, she knew what was going to happen next. Wan kept staring at her, smiling. Then when she finally had the courage, she looked at him. He started leaning in and so did she. Wan felt like time stopped. The kiss felt warm and like an electric current. When they pulled away, they were both started laughing and blushing. Wan glanced at Raava, smiling to her. She smiled back. He then pulled her to his side, keeping each other warm and staring at the snowy sea.


	7. Chapter 5: The Path of Truth Part 2

**Chapter 5: The Path of Truth Part 2**

It was getting late and the two friends decided to head home. Wan was walking ahead of Raava, playing with the snow. Just as they were crossing a bridge, Raava called to him.

"Wan."

"What is it?" Wan asked turning around facing Raava now. He seemed to feel the air tightened around him and he was getting a bit nervous.

"There's something I have to tell you." Raava said looking serious.

"You can tell me anything." Wan told her giving her a trusting look.

"Actually-" Raava hesitated looking at the floor. She couldn't face him. She felt his eyes on her as cars passed them with their headlights. "I'll tell you tomorrow." She finally said.

"Okay." Wan said, still looking at her. Raava nodded and she started to walk away from him. Wan stared at her until she was out of sight. He didn't want anything to change whatever Raava was going to tell him but deep down inside, he knew that was a lie.

* * *

"Earth-to-Wan!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Mitsuko. I didn't hear you."

"You've been like this all morning. Is everything alright?"

"It's not about Raava? Is it?" Opal asked. It was a bright Sunday morning and the gang was preparing the shop to open for the public. Wan couldn't stop thinking about Raava's big secret to him. He hoped it didn't change anything. "It is about Raava, isn't it?" Opal continued.

"No, well, yes." Wan didn't wanted to lie his best friends but he felt that he should say this to them. It was between him and Raava. "We…we kissed."

Mitsuko let a box fall down and Opal made a mistake on the store's inventory journal form. Both didn't care what happened to them. They stared at Wan in disbelief but then a smile broke on both of them. Wan wanted to run because he knew what was next.

"How did it felt?"

"Was it romantic?"

"Did you like it?"

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Wan heard all the questions but the last one stuck on him. Are they a couple now? He immediately felt stupid for kissing Raava on their first date. He cleared his throat and started answering their questions.

"It felt warm. I guess you could say it was romantic and I think it's too soon to say that." Wan shuffled in his chair. "Besides, it all happened so fast and we were both mad because of the championship, hey, did you guys saw it?"

Opal stroked her hair before speaking. "We did but…I don't want to talk about it." Opal said, getting some liquid paper to fix the mistake she made. Mitsuko was listening as she picked up the box and started getting the snacks out of it. Then she approached Wan and started speaking low so Opal wouldn't hear her.

"The reason she doesn't want to talk about was because after the game finished, she started to curse in a way that shocked me. I never knew she had it in her." Mitsuko whispered to him. Wan couldn't help but laugh.

"She's lucky professor Suyin wasn't there". He said and both laughed.

"I can hear you!" Opal yelled

"Sorry!" both shouted

"Wan; let's give our best friend a hug." Mistsuko said

"Yeah! Come here Opal!" Wan said. Both started chasing Opal around the shop until they were tired. "Okay, let's open the shop because it's 10:32am and we should have opened two minutes ago. And I think I see…nope! Definitely customers. Let's go!" Opal said running to open the doors while Mitsuko and Wan went to counter. Wan was glad to talk to the girls, it calmed him a bit but he knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

It was one of the longest days Wan has ever felt in his life. Finally, when it was closing time. He changed fast and said goodbye to Mitsuko and Opal. Both of them gave them thumbs up for support. Wan needed that. Earlier on the evening, Wan received a text from Raava saying to meet him at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery after he got out from work. He started texting her that he got out and that he was on his way. He put his phone away and started running afraid that Raava might be already there. He knew that she can sometimes be a little impatient. He saw that Republic City was decorated for Spiritmas. This was his favorite holiday. When he got there, he saw that she wasn't there yet. So he walked in front of the restaurant and waited for her. To kill time, he pulled a book entitled "Love amongst the Dragon" and started to read. Hours passed and Raava still didn't appeared. Soon, shops were starting to close and public lights were starting to turn off. Before Narook's closed, he bought noodles for him and Raava, afraid that she might not have ate. He sat down and ate his noodles and did a little more reading. He started to get sleepy so he put his head on his knees. He heard someone approach him but he was to tired to check.

"Wan"

He immediately knew whose voice was that.

"I'm sorry, Wan. I'm sorry that I'm late. I-I was nervous but I'm here now." Raava said, with a shaky voice. Wan slowly lifted his head and gave Raava a sleepy smile with his eyes still closed. Raava felt calm just looking at him but her anxiety was on a whole new level. Wan got up and follow Raava to the path of truth.

* * *

"I've never told anyone before." Raava said. They were on a hill covered with a lot of trees facing part of the city. "I was scared" Raava continued. "I was afraid you'd leave if I told you, but I should have told you sooner. I should have _shown_ you."

"Show me? Raava, I would never leave you. You shouldn't be afraid." Wan said getting closer to her.

"Stop! Okay! I have every right to be afraid and how do we both know you wouldn't leave?" Raava accused him.

"I just know Raava! You have to trust me!" Then it came to him. "You do trust me. Right? It's not because of the kiss?" Wan's expression changed from calm to tensed.

"Dammit Wan, no! You know what, I'm started to regret all of this. I'm going..home." Raava said passing him and walking up the hill.

"WAIT!" Wan yelled as he got hold of Raava's arm. "I'm sorry. To be honest, I'm nervous too. You know, I've been thinking about this moment all day and because of it, I got a few orders wrong and Mitsuko was all over me" Wan told Raava. She gave a little chuckle. She then inhale and exhaled to calm down her nerves.

"Okay, I need you to take a few steps back from me. There, that's okay. Now, close your eyes for a second. Perfect." Raava ordered Wan. Few seconds passed and Wan opened his eyes to take a peek. "For longer than that Wan" Raava said. More seconds passed and Wan was feeling hot inside because of the coat he was wearing and he was feeling impatient.

"Can I open them yet?" He asked and before he knew it, he had them fully open. He was in complete shock when he saw what was happening in front of him. It felt like forever because he felt he was everything what made her, change into something completely different. Raava was changing from a human to a spirit. Before he knew it, she was a spirit, five times bigger than him. He had to look up.

"Wan" She hesitated. "What do I look like to you?" she asked feeling hopeful despite Wan's face.

"A-a-a kite! You look like a kite! You're a kite!" Wan said before fainting.

"WAN!"

"Wha-What happened?"

"You fainted right after I showed you who I really am." Wan looked up and he saw that Raava was still a spirit. He noticed that not only she was white as the snow around them but that she also had blue markings around her. One of her tendrils was holding him. As he saw it, she let go of him. He looked up again to stare at her.

 _My father found out that night that not all spirits were consumed by_ _chaos and darkness. He knew that the world they lived in was full of mysteries but he never thought he might meet one._

"You know that staring at someone is not polite" Raava said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that was the least of the things I thought you were going to say to me." Wan gave a nervous chuckle. Raava transformed into her human form and sat beside Wan.

"As you know, I'm Raava. The girl who loves to read, garden, walk and talk to you. But what you don't know is that I'm Raava, the spirit of peace and light and…the Avatar spirit" she said the last part more slowly. Wan had to shook himself because he couldn't believe it.

"You're the Avatar spirit?! But how are you here? With me? Aren't you supposed to be inside of Korra or something?"

"As long as I'm in Republic City, she can bend all the elements" she told him. Raava explained to him how she was always inside the Avatars but with Korra she decided to take a human form when they came to Republic City. She lives at Air Temple Island but she told him that it really didn't felt like home. She also told him that she was the only person who knew her secret aside from Korra's family, Tenzin's family and Korra herself.

"So that's how you saw the semifinal!" Wan exclaimed. "I knew something was odd."

"You are right" Raava said. "So, were you surprised?" she asked. Wan knew she wasn't talking about semifinal. He looked at her in disbelief and Raava laughed but he answered making a yes with his head. Raava stopped laughing and asked him another question.

"Will leave you leave me know?" she didn't look at his eyes and she didn't want to. Wan lifted her head so she could see him.

"No" he answered.

"But you're shaking" she said approaching him. Wan let go of her face. "Are you afraid? Of me?" Raava said tears filling in her eyes.

"I'm not afraid. Especially from you, Raava." Wan said cleaning her eyes. "You know why? Because the you who are you tonight, is the same you I was in love with yesterday. The same you I'll be in love with tomorrow. " Wan said looking deeply into her eyes. Raava was stunned because of Wan's words to her. She pulled him closer and they shared a passionate kiss.

 _Mother was the spirit of peace and light but also the Avatar spirit. She told my father that the first Avatar put all the spirits in the Spirit World because of the never ending fight between the humans and them. The first Avatar said that he taught men to respect the spirits so that balance will be maintained. Years passed and she always felt alone because every current avatar passed in a blink of an eye. After separating from Korra to take a human form, she got her driver's license and went to look for work. Unknown and unneeded by humans (except for Korra and Tenzin's family), mother said she had lived in hiding until she met him._

Raava felt herself blush and she wanted to cry after they pulled away. She looked at Wan and thanked him. Wan stroked Raava's hair until he reminded himself that he had class at 8:00am. He stopped stroking Raava's hair and took out his phone. It read 1:45 in the morning.

"Shit. Raava, we have to go" Wan said getting up and pulling Raava.

"Why, Wan?"

"Because if we don't sleep now, we will at class"

"Oh, then shall we go?"

"Let's go!" Both of them started to run like little kids chasing each other on a game of tag. When they made it down the hill, Raava said goodbye and started to transform to go to Air Temple Island. Before she flew away, Wan stopped her.

"Raava, I have something to ask you and you don't need to change."

"I'm listening"

"Raava, I know we have only known each other for a few months but I feel like where meant for each other. I like that you trust me enough to tell me your secret. Raava, what I'm trying to say is…would you be my girlfriend?" Wan asked. He couldn't ell if Raava was happy or sad because she was in her spirit form. Before he could say anything, she transformed again and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!" Raava shouted after she pulled away from Wan. He smiled and suddenly, it started to snow. They both looked up, hugging each other. Raava pulled away and said goodbye to Wan. She transformed and flew away to Air Temple Island. Wan watched until she was out of sight. He walked away to his apartment and he couldn't wait until he saw Raava again at the university. It was the start of something new.

* * *

 **Apparently it took me a year to continue this fanfic. I was in writer's block and I didn't want to give up on this story. But the important thing right now is that I'm continuing and right now I'm writing the basic details of chapter 6. It's definitely going to the path of "Wolf Children". And Raava's back story is something I came up with while writing this and I already thought of other ideas that might work for the fanfic. I think that's all I have to say. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to cry because Pokemon GO still doesn't work for Puerto Rico. Anyway, remember to favorite, follow and write a review! Stay tune for Chapter 6!**


End file.
